Innocence
by lacy19912009
Summary: All Vaan has ever wanted is to be a sky pirate, but Balthier insists that Vaan is to 'innocent'. What's that supposed to mean? ONESHOT Rated M for a reason Yaoi BalthierXVaan A ONESHOT as of now, if I get enough reviews, I may make it more


1**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of its characters.

**Rating**- M

**Warnings**- yaoi, underage, oral, anal, fingering.

**Author's Note**- Just something I thought up while playing FF XII. It's a Bal/Vaan fic. They are my favorite couple [next to Gabranth/Larsa. It really seemed like their was a connection between the two seeing as Vaan kinda wants to be like Balthier. This is my first time ever writing with these two so I hope I did their characters justice. So enjoy! Please R&R.

"Alright, Fran said the repairs should only take about and hour or so."

Vaan stepped into the metal cockpit of the sky pirate ship, _The Strahl. _It was rather high-tech with its flashing lights and many switches. Vaan trailed his lone hand over the metal railing as he walked down the metallic ramp, his heavy boots clashing with the metal.

He had always thought of sky pirates to be rugged characters. Ruff looking men with goatees and dirty clothes, but his idealistic description of a sky pirate couldn't have been farther from the truth when it came to Balthier.

Balthier was a dashing man. His strong yet soft bone structure. The way his hair stood perfectly, his face smooth off imperfections. His slender frame beneath his skin tight pants and his embroidered vest. He was very smooth yet he seemed to have a rugged demeanor.

"Alright, then I guess we have a while to rest, better make use of it."

The sky pirate spoke with a thick accent that could make even the most bitter, hate filled person in the world, smile. The way his smug charm complimented his suave voice. Vaan had always wondered were Balthier was from but he never bothered to ask. The young blonde walked opposite of the sky pirate and planted himself into one of the aluminum chairs.

"What are we supposed to do until _The Strahl _is ready?"

The sky pirate stood to his feet, his boots clanking against the aluminum. He gave Vaan a look of what seemed to be disappointment.

"Do you ever listen?"

Vaan was taken aback. Sure he listened. He listened when Penelo had problems,well,sometimes. He had always thought of himself to be a good friend to Penelo but he was often to amused with other things to listen to her preach to him.

She had always seemed to try and mother him. She was always looking out for him whether he wanted her too or not. Okay, so maybe at times he should have been listening when he wasn't, but did that mean he _never _listens. No, of course not.

"I listen," Vaan retorted. "I heard you insult me just now."

The sky pirate laughed at the boys persistents on trying to stick up for himself, though he was clearly at a loss. Balthier had always thought Vaan would make a grand sky pirate one day, but not now, not until he was ready.

"You still have many things to learn."

Vaan twitched and jerked toward the sky pirate. The young blonde thought he was good enough to be a sky pirate. He thought he was well qualified. He was an excellent fighter. He had fought a battle against Judge Ghis and came out victorious. Yeah, he had the help from the party, but he did a large part of the fighting.

"Im a excellent fighter," Vaan said proudly.

"You may be an excellent fighter, I'll give you that." Balthier shot Vaan a smirk. "But you lack other skills that are very important."

Vaan was defeated. Maybe Balthier was right, or, maybe Balthier was trying to trip him out. Vaan had all the skills a great sky pirate needed. He was a excellent fighter, he was a seasoned thief, and the young blonde had just enough of a rugged undertone. Didn't he?

"Im a good fighter"

"Yes"

"Im an excellent thief."

"Yes you are."

"And Im rugged"

"..."

"Rugged-ish"

Balthier laughed, "I'll give you that much. But you still lack something"

Vaan was becoming frustrated with the man. He had all the known qualifications to be a great sky pirate, didn't he?

"Well, tell me then" Vaan exclaimed. "What am I missing?"

Balthier thought for a moment before speaking. "It's not what you're missing so much, it's what you still have."

"And that would be?" Vaan asked bluntly.

"You still have... innocence," the sky pirate said plainly.

Vaan was officially confused. He didn't think of himself as innocent. He thought he had done plenty of things that would make him 'not innocent'.

"I've done plenty of bad things"

"That's not the point," Balthier sighed. "Look, being a sky pirate isn't what your making it out to be. It isn't all jewels and glamour. It's thievery, it's drugs, it's booze, it's..." the sky pirate was being bluntly honest.

"Then show me," the young blonde interrupted.

"Come again..."

"Show me. I want to know what innocence I still have, and I want it gone. This is my only dream."

Vaan spun around the large metallic cockpit.

"This is all I've ever wanted."

"Are you sure?"

Vaan thought about this question. He wasn't exactly sure what Balthier meant by saying that he was still 'innocent', but for some reason Balthier thought he needed to lose this innocense to become a sky pirate.

"What do you mean innocence?" the blonde asked.

"Sexual innocence"

Vaan looked at the man as if he was wearing full on women's garb, make-up and all. He swallowed and looked away from the sky pirate. Unknowingly, Vaan had just asked Balthier to–to have sex with him.

Balthier looked at Vaan before turning towards the cockpit exit. He stepped one foot forward before he was stopped by the warm hand of the young teenager. The sky pirate turned to the young blonde.

"Show me"

Balthier looked down at the young teenager who held onto his hand. He swallowed and brushed Vaan's cheek. Vaan shivered slightly at the man's touch, it was the first time he had ever been touched in a sexual manner.

"Are you sure?" Balthier asked.

Vaan looked up at the man infront of him. Balthier never seemed like the sentimental type, he seemed like more of the 'lets fuck and go' type. But non the less he was asking Vaan how he felt.

"Yeah"

Vaan swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before his lips met with the sky pirates. It was wet with a sweet background. Vaan's eyes fluttered closed, his hands dropping to his side. The sky pirate pulled the young blonde closer to his body, his tongue pleading for entrance into the boys mouth.

Vaan swallowed and parted his lips, the sky pirates tongue darting into the wet cave, exploring every crevasse. The taste of sweetness and salt took over Vaan's senses as their tongues danced together.

The sky pirates had pulled the young blonde into an embrace, deepening the kiss, his tongue dancing in the wet cave of the boys mouth.

Vaan's senses were becoming fuzzy as he desperately fumbled with the older man's vest fastenings. Balthier departed from Vaan's mouth, taking the boys hands, helping him to undress.

The lone peace of cloth that Vaan wore over his chest slid from his slender frame and onto the metal floor of the cockpit. Balthier ran his hands over the boys body, his skin supple and tender.

Vaan opened his eyes and looked up to the sky pirate, swallowing yet another nervous lump in his throat. A sudden shiver settled over the young boys body as he felt the man run his hands over his chest–cold.

Balthier stopped his hands at the boy's pants clasp. He looked to the young blonde, his eyes shimmering with emotions of fear and nervousness.

"Are you sure?" Balthier asked.

Vaan nodded and swallowed. He leaned into the older man and ran his hands all over him, feeling out his frame. When Vaan found his hands reaching the crotch of Balthier's pants, he felt a rather large, hard, throbbing bulge.

Vaan groped at the stiff member of the other man, feeling it out through his clothes. Balthier stifled a moan and grabbed Vaan's hands. He held them at the boys side and decended to his knees.

The sky pirate easily unfastening Vaan's pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Balthier took a second just to take it all in. The boys skin was so soft, so supple. His member was nothing out of the ordinary. It was around five and a half inches and rather thick.

Balthier took the boy's throbbing member into his hand and slowly began pumping. Vaan gasped at the man's sensual touch, arching into his hand. The sky pirate was setting fine with his current actions but by the way his cock was throbbing he wanted more.

On an instance the sky pirate took the boy all the way into his mouth, hitting his innocence at the back of his throat, then taking him from his mouth. Vaan let out a sharp gasp and buried his hands into the sky pirates lush locks.

Balthier felt his member jerk as the boy's moan connected with his ears. The impulse drove him crazy, craving the young, supple skin. The sky pirate took Vaan's member into his mouth once again, this time bobbing his head, the boys cock hitting the back of his throat each time.

Vaan arched into the sky pirates mouth, pushing his head down onto his throbbing member. The hot wetness that surrounded his cock was numbing his senses, making his legs weak.

Balthier smiled to himself and rose to his knees, leaving Vaan's throbbing member wet and cold from the air. The sky pirate licked the young boy's lips. Vaan smiled and licked the wetness left from the sky pirate from his lips.

"Come here."

Balthier walked over to a metallic chair and planted his bottom, making himself comfortable. Vaan shyly walked over to the suave sky pirate, not sure of what to say. Vaan had never been in a position like this, with a man or woman.

The young blonde looked at Balthier as the man motioned for him to the ground. Vaan went to his knees as asked and slowly began to unfasten the sky pirates pants. He pulled the pants down to the man's ankles, revealing a throbbing bulge through tight underwear. Vaan looked up at the man before taking his member into his mouth.

Balthier tried to suppress a moan as he felt the young boy take his cock. Vaan began to bob his head, slowly at first and then he began to pick up speed. The sky pirate, clearly aroused by the boy, planted his hands firmly in the lush locks of the blonde, pressing the boy's head onto his throbbing member.

"T-That's it Vaan"

Balthier coaxed, pressing the boys head down further. Vaan closed his eyes as the sky pirates cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. He gaged and pulled back, regaining his composure before giving the man's cock a tantalizing lick.

Balthier swallowed and looked down at the young blonde. Vaan stood to his feet, stark naked infront of the man. Balthier smirked and pulled the boy towards him, lowering him so he could position himself on his lap.

"Suck"

Balthier stuck two fingers to Vaan's mouth. The young blonde took the man's fingers into his mouth, bobbing his head, lathering the sky pirate's fingers generously with saliva.

"That's good," Balthier whispered.

He pulled his fingers from the blonde's hungry mouth, slowly inserting one digit into the boys puckered entrance, causing his body to tense. Vaan arched his body into the man and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Balthier tightly.

"Bal-Balthier"

Vaan moaned against the hot skin of the pirate, his head pressed to his chest. Balthier pumped with one finger, stretching the boy's hole before inserting the second digit. Vaan moaned loudly as Balthier inserted the second digit.

"Gods..," the blonde huffed.

Balthier felt the whole well prepped between his two fingers. He slowly pulled them out, pulling Vaan closer to him.

"Is it going to hurt?"

Balthier looked at the concern in the boys eyes, he couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, at first, but it'll get better."

The blonde nodded and wrapped his arms around the sky pirate's neck, kissing him on the lips.

Balthier pulled his hips down and placed his cock at the puckered, pink entrance. Vaan tensed up as he felt the head of Balthier's member press at his entrance.

"Relax," Balthier whispered. "It'll only be worse if your tense."

Vaan nodded and hung tight around Balthier. Balthier slowly thrust upward, his cock sliding into the boy's entrance. Vaan screamed out in pain as he felt the large shaft pierce his body.

"Gods.. You're so tight," Balthier huffed.

The sky pirate placed his hands on Vaan's small waist and slowly began tp thrust in and out of Vaan. The young blonde clung to Balthier, hot tears building up in the crevasses of his eyes as the man began to pick up speed.

Balthier began to pound at full force, hearing Vaan's screams of pain slowly become moans of pleasure. The blonde bounced on the sky pirate's cock, skin smacking with each forceful thrust.

"Ah"

Vaan's moans and screams were filling the cockpit, causing Balthier to pound harder and faster, making Vaan's member throb for attention. The young blonde threw his head back and grabbed his own member, pulling at it fastly.

"Balthier, im gonna–"

Vaan let out a loud moan as he spilt his seed all over his hand and Balthier's chest. It was hot and sticky, the smell of sex. Balthier continued to pound the now soar Vaan.

"Balthier!"

Vaan yelped in pleasure as he heard Balthier moan and fill him with his thick, hot, seed. The substance ran from Vaan's entrance and down his leg. Balthier pulled the boy close, their sweat soaked bodies lying together, harsh breathing matched.

Balthier had pulled himself from Vaan and cleaned up before getting dressed.

"I'll go see if Fran is ready," Balthier said, tossing Vaan a towel.

"Thanks," Vaan smiled.

Balthier did a lazy salute and left through the sliding metallic door. Vaan stood their getting cleaned up, hurrying to get dressed before everyone came in, ready to go.

No longer than ten minutes later did the sliding door open, letting the party members into the chamber where Balthier and Vaan had just made love. Basch, Penelo, and Ashe had found their seats before Fran and Balthier entered.

Everyone had found their places and Balthier gave the signals, flipping switches and turning nobs. _The Strahl _gave a loud roar and rose from the airship bay. Vaan looked out the window, watching the city below dissapear.

"So how's she fly?"

Vaan heard Fran's voice emit in the cockpit. He turned around to see the silver haired Viera smiling at him.

"Very grand. She flew well," answered Balthier.

"Will she fly again?" still, Fran was smiling at Vaan.

Balthier pushed the auto piolet and turned around to meet Vaan with a smile.

"Oh, im sure she will."

**Author's Note-** Oh that was FUN! I hope I did well in keeping them in character. Please R&R.


End file.
